A Painted Story
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Once upon a time, little Timmy once was happy.
1. Chapter 1

**DisclaimerL I do not own NCIS **

**Warnings: Mentions of child abuse, over-protective Jimmy...yep you read right. **

**A/N: I decided I wanted to try something different, and this is the outcome, I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>A Painted Story<strong>

**Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time **

They were happy once - Mommy, Daddy, Jason, baby Mike and himself, little Timmy. He knew they used to be happy because he could remember Mommy tucking him in at night and Daddy playing ball with him and Jason. He could remember watching Mommy rock baby Mike to sleep and Jason and him laughing and watching TV together and making all kinds of experiments in the kitchen. They were happy once.

Then Mommy died. And they were no longer happy. Daddy became sad, and then he became angry.

Angry at the world for taking Mommy away.

Angry at the doctors for not saving Mommy.

Angry at himself for not doing something sooner.

Angry at Jason.

Angry at baby Mike

Angry at little Timmy.

When he was angry, Daddy did bad things to Jason, who in return, did bad things to Timmy, but Timmy made sure neither of them could do bad things to baby Mike.

When Mike cried because he was hungry, Timmy fed him.

When Mike cried because his diaper needed to be changed, Timmy changed him.

When Mike cried because he wanted attention, Timmy gave it to him.

And when Jason came in at night and did bad things to him; Timmy made sure he didn't wake Mike.

And when Daddy came home, he yelled at Timmy to come downstairs.

Later, Timmy made sure the blood didn't frighten Mike.

And when Daddy caught Timmy trying to run away with Mike; Timmy made sure Mike was clean before he buried him.

Timmy was happy once, but that was Once Upon a Time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Please!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

**Warnings: Mentions of child abuse, over-protective Jimmy.**

**A/N: Two in one day, go me!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Painted Story<strong>

**Chapter 2: The Blind Always Sees**

When Jimmy Palmer came to NCIS and met team Gibbs he knew something was…off...with the youngest member of the team - he was too…polite…timid, especially for someone who worked with Gibbs and Tony DiNozzo on a daily bases.

Agent Timothy McGee's entire demeanor seemed very familiar and realizing why it was, something inside of him flickered on.

A feeling he never thought, he of all people would ever possess so strongly. That feeling grew inside of him a little more every day; and finally came to the forefront the day he made a discovery in the showers of NCIS.

_Jimmy made a face at the feeling of mud oozing in between his toes. He couldn't wait to hit the showers, and decided it was the last time he turned his back on Tony…ever._

_The young assistant sighed in relief when he entered the showers, anticipating the warm water sliding over his body and washing everything away, stopping short when he heard a sound._

_"Hello?" he called a bit cautiously, listening for the sounds of running water. What he heard instead, was a sob or whimper, he wasn't sure which, but it made him worry all the same. _

_He followed the sound to the last stall on the right and peeked inside, his eyes widening at the sight. There, curled up in the corner, his body shaking and soft whimpers escaping him, was Agent Timothy McGee._

_"N-No," the Agent whimpered, and bending down in front of the man, the assistant could see tears falling down the other's cheek._

_"P-please d-don't. Please." _

_Jimmy wasn't even aware that he had moved until he was at eye level with the Agent._

_"McGee," he said softly._

_McGee whimpered and pressed back against the corner._

_Gently and almost instinctively Jimmy placed a hand on the other's head and smoothly ran his fingers through the short hair._

_"It's okay," he soothed. "It's okay. They're gone, no one going to hurt you." _

_He stayed that way for nearly thirty minutes, covered in mud, kneeling on the bathroom tiles, speaking comforting words, until finally McGee blinked up at him._

_"Palmer?" McGee said._

_"Hey," Jimmy smiled, "welcome back"_

_"You're covered in mud." _

_Jimmy laughed. "You can thank Tony for that" _

_McGee gave a small smile, before his face became closed off, an action Jimmy was very familiar with and as such knew what to do._

_"McGee, I know."_

_McGee looked at him curiously and confused._

_"Your childhood, it wasn't a happy one, was it?"_

_McGee paled and looked like he was going to start hyperventilating._

_"Y-Y-Your n-n-not g-g-going t-t-to t-tell them, a-a-are y-you?" the Agent stuttered, his eyes impossibly big and teary filled making him look younger then he really was, and it also stirred that feeling inside him, making it grow stronger. _

_It was easy to figure out who 'them' was, and Jimmy was surprised that 'them' didn't pick up on the signs, he did and he's only been here for about three months!_

_"No," Jimmy said, "I'm not going to tell them." _

_McGee looked like he didn't believe him, and Jimmy became set to prove him wrong. _

And Jimmy does, over and over again. They become closer, not that anyone from the team notices, and if they did they say nothing about it.

Jimmy soon becomes the person McGee calls when he has nightmares-they call them nightmares because McGee wants to believe that's all they are. When the nightmares become too much, Jimmy spends hours at the other's apartment lending a comforting ear.

The young assistant met the man and woman that loved McGee, but McGee was afraid to call them parents; he met the sister who McGee so furiously tried to protect.

Jimmy saw all that was Timothy McGee.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own NICS **

**Warnings: Abuse, over-protective Jimmy**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and reveiwing!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Painted Story<strong>

**Chapter 3: An Abused Word**

"You're like a little brother to me"

Those words, half joke, half serious, he knew that he should be honored by them, to feel moved that this person he knew for nearly seven years felt so strongly about him, cared about him to the point that he considered the other family. He should, but he didn't.

He didn't feel honored.

He didn't feel happiness.

He felt fear, remembered pain and all of it surrounded the word brother.

Tim looked at Tony, who stood all grins, though there was a slight fear in those hazel eyes, fear of rejection when Tim did nothing but stare, quickly the younger forced a grin.

"Really? Guess that means I'm the sane one" he said, and the fear was gone, and the grins became more genuine.

Tim was at least happy someone's fear was subsided.

* * *

><p>He had a nightmare.<p>

Jason had been really mad, and made him bleed more than normal.

"But Jason wouldn't do that right?" Tim asked Jimmy, green eyes large and not truly seeing.

Jimmy, who had known something, was wrong with his friend, when he had seen the other earlier that day at work and had arrived at the other's apartment that same night. The assistant gave a small smile.

"No he wouldn't" Jimmy said.

Tim smiled, and snuggled closer to his friend, "You know me and Jason use make all kinds of experiments in the kitchen, like Bill Nye, once we made a hole in the floor, it was really cool" Tim said with a familiar child-like tone.

Jimmy was use to this tone, use to a lot of things Tim did.

"Really?" he said,

Tim nodded eyes still large and unseeing, when he looked up at the other.

"Can we do it again?"

"Sure, Tim, sure"

Jimmy wished his friend wasn't so broken.

* * *

><p>"How is he?"<p>

"He had a nightmare"

A sigh.

"Scott?"

"Jacob"

A surprised pause.

"Do you know why?"

"He wouldn't tell me, but I have an idea"

"Pretty sure I know too" another sigh, "we'll keep me posted alright?"

"I will Victor, say hi to Raven for me"

"I will"

* * *

><p>Deep down Tim knew he wasn't all together.<p>

He knew he should get professional help.

He knew he shouldn't burden his friend with his problems.

Tim knew he was broken, and he knew he couldn't be fixed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Painted Picture**

**Chapter 4: A Voice from the Past.**

A little girl had been killed along with her mother, a Navy Officer, the father was deported somewhere in Iraq, Gibbs was not in a good mood, he snapped and growled at everyone, Jimmy watched as Tim did his best to hide behind his computer, and look for anything to lighten his Boss's mood, the Assistant knew that his friend never liked it when his Boss was in a temper, Ziva and Tony didn't either but he doubted that the man's anger remained them of _**their **_father.

Jimmy watched from his spot in the corner, he had found this spot the day he decided to prove to Tim that everything was going to be okay, this spot kept him hidden even from the Great Agent Gibbs- at least he'd like to think that- and gave him a great view of the Pen. During his break he would come up here and just watch, learn.

"McGee!"

Jimmy watched as his friend flinched, how his eyes darken with fear before it was replaced with nervousness as he looked up at the Team Leader, hands trembling ever so slightly. It took all he had not to go over there, push Gibbs away-no doubt shocking everyone in NCIS, probably even give DiNozzo a heart attack- hold, cradle, _**protect**_ his friend, murmuring soft words of comfort.

The Agent was able to stutter out a few words, thankful they seem to appease the other who was now ordering Tony with him to bring in a Mr. Gabriel Singer.

It was just Tim and Ziva.

Placing on a smile, he moved from his corner startling two Agents who had been standing next to him and hadn't noticed his presences and made his way into the Pen.

"Hey McGee, Ziva" He greeted, Ziva gave a small smile in returned before going back to her notes.

"McGee I brought you lunch" Jimmy then said lifting up the bag that was filled with food from Tim's favorite Chinese place, "you know as a thank you for fixing my computer"

Jimmy's smile became knowing, his eyes stern behind glasses, watching as Tim ducked his head in to what others might see as embarrassment, but Jimmy knew better.

Tim had skipped breakfast, Jimmy was not pleased.

"Would you like some Ziva" Tim offered, as he looked through the contents.

"No thank you McGee"

"There's plenty" Jimmy said then added with a little blush, "I think I may have gone a little overbroad"

He was such a mother-hen when it came to Tim, at least that's what Sarah told him.

It seem to win Ziva over as she took a one of the containers filled with sweet chicken and rice.

Jimmy then sat on Tim's desk, discussing the cases, and keeping an eye as his friend ate.

* * *

><p>Tim was happy to be home.<p>

Happy to be away from work.

Away from the case, that was yet solved.

Away from Tony.

Away from Abby.

Away from Gibbs.

Even away from Ziva.

"You have one new message" came the voice of his answering machine.

_Hey little brother._

Tim froze, he did know why, it couldn't be him, he gone, locked away_**, far**_ away.

He shouldn't be trembling; it even shouldn't be hard to breathe.

_I'm out, found your number, got it from a friend, let's hang out like we use to._

The message ended with a beep.

Tim dreamed of blood, pain and screams that night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reveiw Please!<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Painted Story**

**Chapter 5: A Neverending Voice.**

The calls kept coming, he never answered, but he listened to the answering machine, the voice always asking to call back, wanting to meet.

He never called back.

He didn't call Jimmy either, not even when he had nightmares, just laid in his bed clinging to Jethro, tears running down his cheek.

At work it was easy to avoid the Assistant, after catching the little girl and her mother's killer- Gibbs enjoyed reducing the man to a withering puddle of tears- they were swarmed with case after case, barely giving Jimmy and Tim time to interact.

Coffee and take-out were such good friends.

Soon they hit a hard case, no leads or suspects, and a very grumpy Gibbs, who seemed determine to drive them into the ground.

_Hey little brother, why haven't you called me? You're making me angry now, call me._

Tim whimpered, and curled further into the corner; sitting next to him Jethro whimpered and licked the trembling hand. Tim jumped and shuffled away.

Jethro whined and could do nothing but watch as his master was hunted by nightmares.

_Fourth new message: Are you ignoring me? You know better little bro._

Tim cried.

NCISNCISNCIS

"Timmy you look terrible!"

Tim winced, he knew well how he looked, pale skin, dark rings around his eyes, and he was sure he lost weight, if Jimmy saw him now he'd would throw such a fit and then lock him away until he was well again.

And that's only if the Assistant doesn't find out about the hundreds of messages on his answering machine.

Tim cringed at thought.

"Thanks Abby"

"Are you sick?"

"No, what did you find?"

Abby didn't look convinced but let it go and turned to her computers.

"Here's what I got"

"Gibbs is not going to be happy" Tim groaned as he looked at the results.

NCISNCISNCIS

_PICK UP!_

_DAMN IT BOY!_

_ANSWER THE PHONE!_

_I WILL FIND YOU!_

_ANSWER THE PHONE!_

NCISNCISNCIS

Tony eyed his Probie; his lips turned up in a worried frown, the poor kid looked ready to drop any moment.

"McGee" Ziva spoke.

Tim jumped from behind his computer; his trembling hands stopped trying to move across keyboard.

"Are you ill?" she asked.

Tim gave a smile that looked more tired than carefree, "No I'm fine Ziva"

"I know the case has been hard on all of us and Gibbs hasn't been in the best of moods"

"That's putting it lightly" Tony mumbled.

"I'm fine, just haven't been getting enough sleep" it was only half true.

"McGee!"

Tim flinched, and lowered his head as Gibbs came breezing in, his icy stare targeting the youngest Agent.

"I-I" Tim cleared his throat and calm his nerves, "I can't find anything Boss, no suspects or anything, its…it's a dead end"

All three Agents jumped, as did those nearby when Gibbs slammed his fist onto the desk Tim flinched.

"That's not good enough! I want answers now!"

Tim didn't move, didn't even hear the man, his tired mind going to a place few have seen him go.

"McGee!"

"Uh Boss"

"What!"

Tony pointed to Tim, Gibbs looked and got a good look at his Agent, his Agent who was trembling eyes wide and fearful.

"McGee?"

He reached out and touched the man's shoulder and he and everyone watching was shocked, when the man trembled out the chair, scrambled and curled in the corner. Gibbs's eyes widen at the sight and didn't move even as Tony and Ziva rushed over towards their Partner.

"Probie" Tony kneeled next to his friend.

Tim whimpered and curled further, face hidden within his arms, the sound was so _broken_, it squeezed at the two Agents' hearts, and snapped Gibbs out of his shocked state.

"Back to work!" He barked at the growing crowd, before kneeling down next to Ziva.

"McGee...Tim"

Gibbs reached out to gently touch the other in hopes to snap him out of this state, when suddenly a strong hand grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Don't. Touch. Him"

Gibbs looked up at the owner of the hand and was surprised when he met the angry brown-green eyes of Jimmy Palmer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reveiw Please!<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Painted Story**

**Chapter 6: The Protector. **

"Move"

Gibbs was surprised at how quickly he stood and moved back, Ziva and Tony doing the same, the three Agents watched, as Jimmy sat next to the huddled body, murmuring soft reassurances, Tim shifted closer and buried his face the man's chest.

The three weren't sure how they felt about that.

"What on earth is going on?"

Someone apparently had called Ducky, the elder looking worriedly at the two men on the floor, then back at Gibbs.

"Jethro?"

"Not sure" Gibbs answered after a moment of hesitation, "McGee—Tim—he—"

Ducky was surprised at the rare show of uncertainty, before turning to Ziva and Tony in hopes of getting answers.

"We were looking for leads in the case" Ziva explained, "Gibbs came in and was being Gibbs"

Ducky nodded in understanding, "I take the information was not to Jethro's liking?"

"No, he started his usually yelling at McGee and—"

"And scared the crap out of him" Jimmy said, and all were surprised at the hard and angry tone the young's voice took.

Tim whimpered and Jimmy gently shushed him.

"He has a fever" Jimmy then said.

"Then its best if we get young Timothy somewhere more comfortable"

Ducky took a step forward stopping when his Assistant partially growled at him and pulled Tim closer to him.

"Mr. P—Jimmy, I'm sure Timothy would feel better if he wasn't on the floor" Ducky reasoned, Jimmy tensely nodded, before murmuring something to Tim, and then helping the other stand and into a chair, the Autopsy Germlin tensed when Ducky came closer making Tim flinch and whimper.

"Timothy" Ducky said softly, kneeling in front of the man, "I just want to check you"

Large eyes swirled to Jimmy.

"I'm right here" Jimmy reassured taking hold of the other's hand, "okay?"

Tim squeezed his hand and leaned in close to Jimmy as Ducky looked him over.

There were no words to describe how he felt as he watched his Probie be escorted to the elevator by Jimmy who had a reassuring hand on the other's back, eyes protectively watching for any signs of distress.

There were no words.

No words for the worry.

No words for the fear.

No words for the desire to know.

No words for the confusion.

No words for the jealousy.

"Tony?"

Tony looked away from the elevator that had long since closed; Ziva was looking at him a worried look on her face.

"Come sit"

Tony nodded and allowed Ziva to put him into his seat, his eyes going back to the elevator.

There were no words.

Jimmy unplugged the answering machine, his hands shaking from anger, at his feet Jethro whimpered.

"After he gets better I'm going to kill him, then lock him up" Jimmy said petting the dog's head, Jethro barked as he followed the man into his master's room.

Jimmy sat next to the body wrapped in blankets.

"Why didn't you tell me Tim?" he said softly, running his fingers through the hair.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Painted Story **

**Chapter 7: An Artist's Beginning.**

Tim woke up to Jethro curled up around him and the sound of voices coming from his living room, his brows furrowed as he tried to figure out why he was in his bed in the first place, because the last thing he remembered was being at work.

"We have no choice Jimmy, we need to tell them, they can keep him safe"

Raven?

"Are you saying I can't?"

That was Jimmy, for a moment Tim wondered what his Team's reaction would be if they heard the growl that came from the normally stuttering Autopsy Germlin.

"No we're not, we're just saying that it'll be better if you had extra help"

Victor?

"_What was….no" _Tim paled as he remembered how he had lost it at Headquarters, how the walls he built had broken, _"nonononononononono!"_

"Tim?"

Tim jumped when a hand came to touch his shoulder.

"Tim, are you alright?"

"Raven?"

Raven smiled at him, before sitting on the bed.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, "there's a lot of food, Victor's been cooking up a storm since he's been here"

"How?"

"Three days, you had a fever"

"Three days?! Oh god, my Team—"

"Know you're sick" Raven reassured, giving a soft pat on the man's shoulder, ignoring the flinch the action caused.

"Tim?"

Tim looked at the doorway to see Jimmy standing there with a concern look on his face.

"Hey Jimmy" Tim greeted, he moved to get out of bed, swaying slightly when he stood.

"Maybe you should stay in bed" Raven suggested when she help steady him.

"I'm fine" Tim reassured.

The tired smile reassured neither Jimmy nor Raven.

"Up already?" came a deep but gentle voice behind Jimmy.

"Victor?"

Victor smiled, petting Jethro who had hoped off the bed and demanded the man's attention.

"Ya hungry Tim?"

No, he wasn't but didn't want to burden the three anymore then he already was.

"Sure" Tim said.

Victor stared at him, before nodding and going to the kitchen, Tim followed with Jimmy and Raven hovering behind him. A bowl of broth was placed in front of him when he sat down.

"It'll be easier on your stomach" Victor said when Tim looked at him, "and you don't have to eat all of it"

Tim nodded.

* * *

><p>Gibbs stared at the e-mail; a part of him hoped that it would give him all the answers to his long list of questions that had started since yesterday's incident.<p>

He knew better.

Rereading the e-mail again Gibbs looked at the rest of his team, Tony was staring at his computer eyes going to the elevator every time it dinged opened, Ziva was reading a report, Gibbs had a feeling she had been reading the same line since she started.

"McGee won't be in today" Gibbs then said going back to his e-mail, he closed his current one and went through the rest.

"Does…Does it say why?" Ziva asked softly.

"Sick" Gibbs answered simply.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, then back at Gibbs who was now glaring at his computer.

"Boss—"

Tony never got to finish, as Abby came bouncing in.

"Gibbs! Gibbs!"

The Goth practically tackled the Agent as she rushed over to his side.

"What's wrong Abby?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Tim!?" the Goth demanded.

"Abbs—"

"Oh my god, please tell me he's not in a hospital"

"He's not, Abby calm down"

Gibbs gently sat the young woman down, he waited until she was calm before explaining.

"I don't know what happened, but McGee….McGee wasn't feeling well" he suppose that was the best explanation he could give, "and Jimmy took him home, I just go an e-mail that says he'll be out sick today"

"What kind of sick is it? Is it the kind sick that just needs rest and lots of Oj or the kind of sick that needs a hospital? Oh! It's not his sister again is it?"

Gibbs paused, for once without an answer.

"Abby" Ziva said coming over, "McGee is fine, and will be back soon, so please do not worry"

Abby nodded, though her hands were still fidgeting, "Okay"

She stood up from the chair, she then hugged Gibbs then Ziva, she made to go back to the lab when she stopped.

"I almost forgot I got a print and a match for your new case."

Gibbs nodded (their previous case was passed onto another team via the director's order and for once Gibbs didn't argue) and followed her down to the lab, when he got there on the large screen was a man with blonde hair and green eyes, for some reason the man remained him of McGee, but then again so did this morning coffee.

"Meet Jason Hardison" Abby said.

* * *

><p>"Hey"<p>

Jimmy stood at the edge of the Pen; he said nothing for a moment before speaking again.

"Can we talk?" he then asked indicating to the elevator.

The two Agents shot up from their seats and all but ran into the elevator, pushing aside an Agent that was about to get on. After giving an apologetic smile to the Agent, Jimmy stepped onto the elevator, once the door closed Ziva flipped the switch.

"Okay Gremlin, talk" Tony demanded, flooding his arms across his chest.

"It's a long story" Jimmy sighed, "but to make it short, Tim is in danger"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


End file.
